chernobylfandomcom-20200213-history
Chernobyl Wiki
to stabilize it. Украинские работники в специальных костюмах работать внутри саркофаг, чтобы стабилизировать его.]] Welcome to the Chernobyl Wiki / Добро пожаловать на Чернобыльской Wiki / Willkommen in der Tschernobyl-Wiki Hello, and welcome to the Chernobyl Wiki. This site aims to be the best source of information about the accident available, but if you have questions or think something is innacurate, notify this user. Здравствуйте и добро пожаловать на Чернобыльской Wiki. Этот сайт стремится быть лучшим источником информации об аварии, но, если у вас есть вопросы или думаете, что что-то неточный, уведомить об этом пользователя. Hallo und willkommen bei der Tschernobyl-Wiki. Diese Website soll die beste Quelle für Informationen über den Unfall zur Verfügung stehen, aber wenn Sie Fragen haben oder denken, dass etwas ungenau, benachrichtigen Sie diesen Benutzer. Overview of the Accident / Обзор происшествий / Übersicht der Tschernobyl-Unfall The Chernobyl accident occurred on April 26th, 1986, at 1:24:24 AM. Contrary to what most people believe, the accident was not a meltdown. An example of a meltdown would be the situation at the Fukushima power plant in Japan. In many ways, the accident at Chernobyl was far worse than the one that occurred in Japan. Авария на Чернобыльской АЭС (в ближайшее время) произошла 26 апреля 1986 года, в 1:24:24 AM. Вопреки тому, что большинство людей считают, аварии не было кризиса.Примером кризиса будет ситуация на заводе Фукусима власть в Японии. Во многом аварии на Чернобыльской АЭС было намного хуже, чем та, что произошла в Японии. Der Unfall von Tschernobyl ereignete sich am 26. April 1986, am 01.24.24. Entgegen dem, was die meisten Menschen glauben, war der Unfall nicht eine Kernschmelze. Ein Beispiel einer Kernschmelze würde die Situation an der Fukushima Kraftwerk in Japan. In vielerlei Hinsicht war der Unfall in Tschernobyl weit schlimmer als die, die in Japan aufgetreten. This Page Will Get You Started / Эта страница поможет вам начать работу / Diese Seite wird Ihnen den Einstieg *An All-Around Look *RU Тщательный взгляд на Чернобыльской АЭС *DE Ein sorgfältiger Blick auf das Kernkraftwerk Tschernobyl For Those Who Return / Для тех, кто возвращается / Für Anwender, die Rückkehr If you're a returning user and have info to add, once you're sure you know the ropes of editing on a wiki we'd find it really helpful if you could put your knowledge into one of the various article stubs. If you have a new topic to add, feel free to create a new page by clicking on the contribute button at the top and then going to the correct option. If you do either of these things, please be sure to check with the local admin that all the information is accurate! Если вы возвращаются пользователю, а информация добавить, как только вы будете уверены, что вы знаете, веревки редактирование вики мы найдем это действительно полезно, если бы вы могли поместить свои знания в одну из заглушек различные статьи. Если у вас есть новая тема, чтобы добавить, не стесняйтесь создайте новую страницу, нажав на кнопку Ответ на вершине, а затем собирается правильный вариант. Если вы делаете одну из этих вещей, пожалуйста, не забудьте проверить с локального администратора, что вся информация является точной! Wenn Sie eine Rückkehr Benutzer sind und haben zu addieren, wenn Sie sicher sind, wissen Sie, die Seile der Bearbeitung in einem Wiki würden wir finden es sehr hilfreich, wenn Sie Ihre Kenntnisse in einem der verschiedenen Stubs setzen könnte. Wenn du ein neues Thema hinzuzufügen haben, fühlen Sie sich frei, um eine neue Seite, indem Sie auf den Contribute-Button am oberen und dann in das richtige Option zu erstellen. Wenn Sie eines dieser Dinge zu tun, bitte achten Sie darauf, mit dem lokalen Admin überprüfen, dass alle Informationen korrekt sind! For New Contributors / Для новых участников / Für neue Mitarbeiter If you want to create a new page, be sure to check out the format guidelines detailed here. Если вы хотите создать новую страницу, не забудьте проверить формат руководящие принципы, описанные здесь. Wenn Sie eine neue Seite erstellen möchten, lesen Sie bitte zuerst die Format Leitlinien detailliert hier. Обратите внимание Для русских пользователей: Извините за плохой перевод названия / имена страниц, Google Translate была использована. Мы стремимся, чтобы исправить эти ближайшее время. Hinweis für deutsche Nutzer: Wir entschuldigen uns für die schlechte Übersetzung, wurde es getan mit Google Translate. Wir arbeiten daran, dieses Problem zu beheben, und teilen Sie uns bitte, wie wir helfen können. For External Resources, Visit These Links / Для внешних ресурсов, перейдите по этой ссылке / Für Externe Ressourcen, Besuchen Sie diese Links 99% of the information on this site came from these sources: 99% информации на этом сайте пришел из следующих источников: 99% der Informationen auf dieser Website kam aus diesen Quellen: Ablazeby Piers Paul Read / Ablaze по Пирс Пол Рид / Ablaze von Piers Paul Read (EN) Voices From Chernobylby Svetlana Alexievich / Голоса из Чернобыля; Светланы Алексиевич / Die Stimmen aus Tschernobyl durch Svetlana Alexievich (EN) Kiddofspeed: Ghost Town(website) by Elena Filatova / Kiddofspeed: Ghost Town (веб-сайта); Елена Филатова / Kiddofspeed: Ghost Town (Website) durch Elena Filatova (EN) Zones of Exclusion: Pripyat and Chernobylby Robert Polidori / Зона отчуждения Припять и Чернобыль; Роберт Полидори / Zonen der Ausgrenzung: Pripyat und Tschernobyl von Robert Polidori (EN) Chernobyl Disaster; Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia / Чернобыльской катастрофы; Википедии, свободной энциклопедии / Tschernobyl-Katastrophe; Wikipedia, der freien Enzyklopädie (EN) We highly recommend the Ghost Town website. It is not only informative, it is a fascinating site and gives you the chills. Мы настоятельно рекомендуем сайта Ghost Town. Это не только информативным, это увлекательный сайт и дает вам ощущение, что вы были там. Wir empfehlen das Ghost Town Website. Es ist nicht nur informativ, es ist ein faszinierender Ort und gibt Ihnen das Gefühl, dass Sie da waren. Other good sites to check out: Другие хорошие сайты, чтобы посмотреть по адресу: Andere gute Seiten zu betrachten: Chernobyl Today: A Creepy Story Told In Pictures / Чернобыль сегодня: Жуткие истории, рассказанной в картинки / Tschernobyl Heute: Eine gruselige Geschichte erzählt in Bildern (EN) Chernobyl 1984-2009: Then And Now / Чернобыльская 1984-2009: тогда и сейчас / Tschernobyl 1984-2009: Then and Now (EN) The Many Faces Of Decay: Chernobyl Journal / Many Faces Of Decay: Чернобыль Journal / Die vielen Gesichter Of Decay: Chernobyl Journal (EN) Website of the City of Pripyat / Сайт города Припять / Website der Stadt Pripyat (EN) Страницы на русском языке на этом сайте *Реальные Чернобыльской Дневники *Радиоактивное загрязнение района *Ликвидаторы / Военные усилия *Авария на Чернобыльской АЭС *РБМК-1000 Заводчик реактора *Припять *Деревни *Дороги и лесных районах в зоне отчуждения *Лучевая болезнь *Радиоактивное оборудование *Саркофаг (ОУ) *Текущая работа в Чернобыле *Преступность в зоне отчуждения *Радиационный смертей, связанных с *Слухи Последние новости по теме *Заговор о попытке расколоть Украину из России во времена СССР Category:Browse Category:Contains External Links Category:Pages with Russian duplicates